7 tHings
by mimismalfoy14
Summary: Odio tu vanidad,tus juegos,tu inseguridad....pero lo que más odio es que me haces amarte Long/Songfic... DyH se conocen cuando son unos niños y comienzan una relación inocente que pasará con su relación horrible summarie :S ... reviewS! xfa!
1. Como nos conocimos

Nota: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling :) (solo para aclarar no quiero problemas jejeje^^)  
Este es un pequeño prólogo  
en los próximos capítulos aparece ahora si la historia bien  
ya con la canción :) ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día soleado en Londres, fue en un hermoso parque de este lugar donde dos pequeños conocerían el significado de la amistad y posteriormente del amor…

Una pequeña niña de 6 años corría feliz hacia el pequeño lago que ahí se encontraba sus ojos color miel, cabello rizado muy rebelde decorado con un pequeño moño rosa que combinaba con su hermoso vestido, unas traviesas pecas sobresalían de sus rosadas mejillas y dueña de una encantadora sonrisa.

Cansada por el recorrido, se tumbo sobre el césped a lado del lago y comenzó a arrojar pequeñas piedras, sonrió cuando una pequeña mariposa se posó sobre su nariz, intento agarrar al pequeño insecto pero este voló, ella se incorporo y corrió tras ella sin imaginar lo que estaba por suceder…

Del otro lado del lago un niño de la misma edad caminaba tranquilamente a lado de su nana (niñera! Como le quieran llamar^^) sus ojos color gris de mirada penetrante para su corta edad, su postura era elegante al igual que su ropa color negro, su cabello platinado bien peinado hacia atrás, poseedor de una piel de porcelana muy tersa el único defecto; una expresión seria tan seria que pensarías que no conocía la palabra sonrisa.

La hermosa castaña siguió su recorrido tras la mariposa cuando piso una pequeña piedra haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayo en el agua… no sabía nadar y parecía que nadie la ayudaría.

- Auxilio… ¡por favor! – trataba de gritar… pataleaba y manoteaba en el agua, sentía fuertes tirones desde el fondo parecía que alguien la sujetaba desde adentro y le impedía salir; el niño del otro lado escuchó los gritos, al voltear vio a una pequeña niña luchando por salir del agua y sin pensarlo corrió hacia el lago dejando a su nana sorprendida por la reacción.

Se tiró al agua buscando a la niña lo único que pudo visualizar que una pequeña mano moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras desaparecía lentamente, en un parpadeo se sumergió y logro ver a la castaña ya inconciente hundiéndose lentamente, llegó hasta ella la tomo entre sus brazos y con un esfuerzo sobre humano logró que flotara con su ayuda y la llevó a la orilla recostándola sobre el césped…

- Oye niña, despierta… - le dijo sacudiéndola un poco pero ella no reaccionaba… una pequeña gota resbalaba por el rostro inconciente de la castaña.

Discretamente saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño trozo de madera; murmuro una frase y secó un poco su ropa al igual que la de ella; después la apuntó y volvió a decir otra frase mientras agito el madero… en un instante comenzó a toser y a escupir agua; el suspiró aliviado mientras ella se incorporaba.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó muy serio mientras guardaba su "varita" rápidamente.

- Si… muchas gracias – contestó la pequeña aún tosiendo.

- Sabes, fue muy tonto de tu parte hacer eso y más si no sabes nadar – sentenció él a manera de reclamo.

- Lo sé… pero esa mariposa era muy linda y yo la quería agarrar – dijo con aire soñador e inocencia mientras se acomodaba el moño en su rebelde cabello.

- COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO… SI YO NO HUBIERA PASADO POR AQUÍ HUBIERAS MUERTO – gritó el rubio mientras se jalaba sus cabellos de manera desesperada.

- Lo sé, lo sé… sabes hasta se puede decir que eres mi héroe, como esos príncipes de los cuentos de hadas – dijo la castañita con un aire soñador.

- Si serás… no puedo creer tu inmadurez – comentó el rubiecito con un aire de decepción y moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

- Claro que soy inmadura… soy una niña de 6 años – mencionó la pequeña como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y moviendo sus manos (ya saben como diciendo dah! Jeje ^^)

- No puede ser… ¡niñas! – alegó el blondo en tono frustrado mientras acomodaba unos mechones rubios que caían sobre su frente.

- Por cierto me llamo Hermione… Hermione Granger y tú ¿cómo te llamas? O tal vez debería decirte héroe o príncipe – dijo en tono pícaro haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

- Soy Draco… Draco Malfoy y ni se te ocurra llamarme por alguna de esas tonterías ¡entendido! – sentenció con una pose de superioridad mientras ayudaba a la pequeña a levantarse del césped.

- Muy bien, Draaaaaco, sabías que te ves muy tierno sonrojado – dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

- Yo no me sonrojo, un Malfoy nunca se sonroja y menos por una niña tonta e inmadura – expresó dándole la espalda, cruzándose de brazos para que Hermione no lo viera sonrojarse más.

- Para tu información no soy una niña tonta… el tonto eres tú – las mejillas de la castaña comenzaron a tornarse rojas por el enojo.

- No te enojes… sólo lo dije por molestar, pero si creo que eres una niña tonta – dijo volteándose para ver la cara de molestia de la castaña cosa que lo hizo tirar una carcajada.

- ¡Ay! Eres insoportable… no te rías de mí – menciono haciendo un puchero y haciendo cara de corderito.

- Bueno, como veo que ya estás bien me voy… adiós Hermione – hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dio la media vuelta, pero una pequeña mano lo tomó del brazo.

- Draco… quédate a jugar un rato más conmigo ¿si? – preguntó la castañita con un leve sonrojo.

El pequeño rubio dudó por un momento, pero al ver la tierna mirada de la niña no dudó mucho y se quedo a jugar con ella toda la tarde, corrieron por el parque, jugaron a las escondidas, treparon a los árboles… exhaustos por el ajetreado día, se recostaron sobre el cálido césped mientras veían al sol ocultarse.

- Jamás me había divertido tanto… y menos con una niña – mencionó Draco recostado sobre el césped con los brazos atrás de su cuello y la mirada perdida en el cielo.

- Ya vez, puedo ser tonta, inmadura… pero divertida a la vez – dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras se acomodaba el vestido al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a lado de Draco.

Draco sonrió ante el gesto de la niña, mientras escuchó que su nana lo llamaba desde el otro lado avisando que ya se tenían que ir, el niño se levantó lentamente junto con la castaña…

- Ya me tengo que ir… mi casa deben estar preocupados jamás me quedo tanto tiempo en el parque – dijo mientras se sacudía un poco la tierra de sus pantalones.

- Yo tampoco pero lo bueno es que vivó muy cerca de aquí… así que bueno me dio gusto conocerte Draco – menciono mientras se acomodaba su vestido.

- Entonces nos vemos luego y ya no juegues cerca del lago sola ¿de acuerdo? – sentenció Draco mientras le apuntaba a la cara con su dedo índice.

- Esta bien, no lo haré lo prometo… gracias por este día tan divertido – Hermione se acercó lentamente a Draco y le dio un tierno beso en la pálida mejilla del niño.

El se sonrió mientras se daba la media vuelta para dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraba su nana… en el camino escuchó una voz que le gritaba…

- Draco ¿mañana vendrás a jugar? – volteó para encontrarse con la mirada dulce de la niña que le agitaba la mano.

- Sí… mañana nos vemos a la misma hora cerca del lago – le gritó de vuelta el rubio haciendo que a la niña se le ampliara la sonrisa, se dio la media vuelta y se fue dando pequeño saltitos.

- Esa niña es un caso perdido… pero tiene lindos ojos- pensó mientras se acercaba a su nana y se alejaba del lugar.

Así fue como comenzó la amistad de esos dos pequeños, desde ese día se volvieron inseparables, todos los días a la misma hora se veían en aquel lugar… platicaba, reían, jugaban… Draco nunca había sido tan feliz y ella encontró a un verdadero amigo…

A los 10 años se hicieron "novios" era una relación inocente, dulce y muy tierna, él se veía más risueño de lo que antes era y ella estaba feliz, le ponía nerviosa que su "novio" la tomará de la mano, nunca se habían dado un beso… bueno uno que otro roce inocente de labios pero nada más… toda parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas como decía ella mientras lo abrazaba.

Pero no se imaginaban que dentro de poco ese amor cambiaría haciéndolos pasar por una prueba difícil…haciendo que su cuento de hadas cambiara de forma radical…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola hola chicas y chicos  
Que pasan por  
Bueno este es ya mi 4ta historia Dramione!  
Y mi fic número 7… de Harry Potter…  
Woorale! Jaja los otros dos son un tonks/remus y un ron/Hermione

Buenoo aquí empiezo este longfic  
Basado en una de mis canciones favoritas  
7 things de Miley Cyrus!!  
Este se puede decir que es el prólogo... no se preocupen que esta canción da para mucho

Dedico este fic a todas aquellas que aman a alguien pero es un tarado ¬¬u ...  
total nunca falta algo asi o no? todo es en buen plan!

Espero actualizar muy pronto  
Si el trabajo y mi imaginación lo permiten!!

Ya saben reviews con sugerencias, opiniones, tomatazos o lo que sea es bienvenido  
La opinión de ustedes es muy importante… y denles una leidita a mis otros fics

Disfruten este fic! :)  
Hecho con todo mi corazón  
Y gracias de antemano por su apoyo

_** mimismalfoy14 ** _


	2. Tu desprecio

Ya saben todos los personajes son de JK Rowling

Por fin el capítulo 2

Enjoy it!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared_

Eran finales de agosto además de que era un día hermoso en Londres... unos niños de 10 años se encontraban bajo un gran árbol en la orilla del lago, él se encontraba recostado sobre las piernas de la niña, ella le acariciaba dulcemente el cabello rubio y el jugaba con el pasto entre sus dedos…

Habían pasado 4 años desde el día que se conocieron, no podían entender como dos personas tan diferentes se podían congeniar tan bien… tantos días y tantos eventos juntos… Hermione suspiro sabía que era hora de confesarle a Draco su secreto…

- Draco… tengo que decirte algo – le dijo con un tono nervioso suspirando.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? – preguntó angustiado el blondo mientras se incorporaba.

- Ya te había comentado que en septiembre iré a mi nueva escuela y no regresaré hasta diciembre – comenzó a decir abrazando sus piernas y con la mirada baja.

- Sí lo sé… y yo te comenté que también iría a mi nueva escuela y que regresando nos volveríamos a ver ¿qué hay con eso? – interrogo confundido el rubio.

- La cosa es que ese colegio es especial… - Draco seguía con mirada interrogante, no entendía nada – no sé cómo decirlo… - apretó los labios y dijo lo más rápido que pudo – soy bruja – y cerró los ojos esperando una respuesta negativa.

- ¿Una bruja? Bueno sí… admito que te pones como una cuando te enojes pero … - dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras la castaña levantó la mirada asombrada.

- Eres un tonto Draco Malfoy – levantó la mirada y le dio una suave golpe en el hombro – es en serio a partir de septiembre iré al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería – dijo seria y lo miró a los ojos.

Draco simplemente se rió provocando el desconcierto de la castaña quien no sabía si eso era una buena señal o simplemente debería asustarse más, cuando termino de reírse tomo la mano de la castaña…

- Hermione, princesa… yo también soy brujo, bueno… hechicero y yo también iré a Hogwarts en septiembre – comentó con mucha naturalidad sin pasar inadvertida la mirada de sopresa dela castaña.

- ¿Cómo… tu también? – no salía de su sorpresa – pero ¿porqué no me dijiste? Es decir… entonces estaremos juntos… que emoción ¿no crees Draco? – comentó muy emocionada.

- Claro que sí, espero que toquemos en la misma casa así nos podríamos ver más seguido, compartiríamos la sala común, las clases… van a ser unos años muy divertido – le respondió muy contento tomándola de la mano.

- Sí sería maravilloso y quien sabe después podríamos trabajar juntos en el ministerio – dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas mirándolo a los ojos.

_- __Princesa si supieras que mi padre tiene otros planes para mí – pensaba el rubio mientras la miraba a los ojos y sonreía de una manera forzada –_ Claro que sí, pero siempre estaremos juntos eso es seguro – le apretó fuertemente las manos.

La tarde pasó rápido para ellos, platicaban y planeaban mil cosas para cuándo llegarán a Hogwarts, la castaña se emocionaba cada vez que una nueva idea pasaba por su mente, empezó a planear sus horas libres, sus clases, en fin todo…

Draco solo la miraba de una manera tierna y sonreía cada vez que ella daba un brinquito al ocurrírsele una nueva idea, la quería tanto, jamás pensó sentir algo así por alguien y menos por una hija de muggles.

Sí su padre se llegaba a enterar de quien era ella, de seguro lo mataría, para él sería la mayor deshonra del mundo y ni hablar de lo que diría la comunidad mágica si se enterara, pero no podía evitarlo, esa niña se le metió muy dentro del corazón… pero tenía que protegerla a cualquier costo.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer, era hora de volver a casa… él se levanto primero y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella con una sonrisa aceptó y se fueron caminando de la mano… la llevó hasta la entrada de su casa…

- Me imagino que nos veremos en una semana ¿verdad? – le comentó subiendo un pequeño escalón antes de la puerta de entrada.

- Así es… tenemos que preparar nuestras cosas para el colegio – le respondió sin dejar de tomarle la mano.

- Entonces, cuídate mucho sí y no te olvides de mí – le dijo tiernamente mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su pálida cara.

- Claro que no – le dijo mientras subía un escalón para quedar a la par con su rostro… se acercó lentamente y le dio un tierno e inocente beso en la boca… fue simple como un roce.

La respiración les falto muy rápido, ambos eran nuevos y además muy pequeños, pero era algo que ya querían desde hace tiempo… se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos, ella tenía un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas y las pupilas de él brillaban de manera especial.

- Te quiero mucho Draco… que tengas buenas noches – atinó a decir después de que varios segundos ninguno de los dos decía nada, no querían arruinar el momento.

- Yo también te quiero princesa, que descanses – le respondió el blondo dándole un tímido beso en la mejilla.

Hermione no se movió de donde estaba hasta que vio la silueta de Draco desaparecer, lo quería de eso no había duda… sonrió y se metió a su casa, esa noche sí que dormiría bien.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La esperada semana había llegado, Hermione estaba feliz y ansiosa ya quería llegar al colegio para poner en práctica todo en lo que el verano había estudiado… así es estaba dispuesta a ser la mejor estudiante pero más que nada estaba mucho más feliz por que volvería a ver a Draco desde aquel día en que le dio su primer beso…

Había llegado al andén 9 ¾ miraba sorprendida la cantidad de chicos nuevos que estaban ahí, pudo notar a un chico de cabellos rojos, muy distraído, acompañado de una gran familia _–ellos sí que son una familia-_ pensó mientras veía a la que suponía era la madre de todos gritando y apurando a sus hijos.

A lado de ellos miró a un chico de cabello oscuro despeinado y con unos grandes lentes, pero si era nada más que Harry Potter, el niño que vivió… había leído mucho sobre el pero pensó que nada más era un mito… que gran sorpresa verlo ahí…

Pero estaba concentrada a buscar a cierto rubio pero no lo veía por ningún lado… sus padres le daban consejos, le decían cosas pero ella no escuchaba _-¿Dónde estará?- _pensaba preocupada… hasta que a uno metros de ella distinguió una inconfundible silueta vestida de negro y de porte elegante…

Corrió hasta donde estaba él y lo abrazó…

- Qué bueno que estas aquí pensé que ya no vendrías… como no recibí noticias tuyas en toda la semana - le dijo la castaña separándose de él.

Pero él no le dijo nada, la miro muy seriamente sin emoción… el chico sólo atinó a fruncir el entrecejo y arquear la boca en una mueca que a ella le pareció de… asco…

- Draco… ¿estás bien? ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué me miras así? – le preguntó la castaña con miedo y un poco confundida mientras pasaba su mano por la cara del blondo.

- No me toques… has entendido – le respondió secamente mientras le tomaba la mano aventándosela.

- Pero… Draco… soy yo Hermione – la chica cada vez estaba más asustada y de sus ojos amenazaba salir unas lágrimas que ella trató de contener.

- Vaya Draco ahora tendrás que lavarte la cara en este momento… una sangre sucia te ha tocado… no quisiera ser tú- comentó un chico moreno en tono burlón acercándose a la pareja.

- Draco… ¿Qué pasa? – Hermione no sabía ni que pensar estaba asustada, como podría ser posible que su novio reaccionara así.

- Malfoy para ti… no puedo dejar que alguien como tú me llame por mi nombre – le dijo secamente haciendo una mueca de repulsión.

- Así se habla amigo, que aprenda la escoria quien manda- animó Zabini al rubio haciendo que Hermione tragará saliva.

- Ya no perdamos tiempo aquí Blaise… es hora de abordar el tren- contestó Draco inexpresivo mientras ambos se daban la vuelta y se marchaban.

La castaña no podía creer lo que había pasado, él… Draco la había tratado como basura y ni siquiera sabía porque, ella le había mandado cartas que él no había contestado, durante una semana no supo de él y ahora que lo volvía a ver la trataba como escoria… eso era demasiado para ella…

Las lágrimas se asomaron por el rostro de la niña, quería desaparecer pero no conocía aún un hechizo para eso… se dio la media vuelta y se fue, tomó sus cosas, subió al tren y busco un lugar solitario, necesitaba desahogarse…

Unos metros de ella un rubio volteaba a ver disimuladamente a la castaña que se alejaba, no podía creer lo que había hecho… la había insultado, la hizo sentir basura… pero él sabía que debía hacerlo, la protegería de todo y de todos no importaba si eso significaba alejarse definitivamente de ella…

_-Perdóname Hermione, mi princesa… pero estar cerca de mí es peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada… aunque finja lo contrario __siempre voy a estar cerca de ti, velare tus sueños y te protegeré no importa lo que a mí me pase- pensaba el rubio mientras subía lentamente al tren…_

_It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola hola a todos

Aquí estoy yo de nuevo subiendo por fin el capítulo 2

¿¿Que les pareció??? Espero que les haya gustado

Y disculpen el retraso tuve un ligero bloqueo de escritor

Pero les prometo actualizar la historia más seguido…

Gracias a **Lei-Clln **y **Nynny **por sus reviews

y por poner esta historia en sus alertas

espero que les este gustando

No olviden acepto reviews para lo que ustedes quieran

Tomatazos, quejas, dudas, sugerencias… =)

Todo es bien recibido

Disfruten este fic

Gracias

_**mimismalfoy14**_


	3. 1 Tu Vanidad

Los personajes son de J.K Rowling (but you already know that jejeje)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
__1. You're vain_

Hermione caminaba con la mirada perdida por los pasillos del colegio mientras seguía a los alumnos de primero hasta la puerta del gran comedor, la profesora Mcgonagal salió a recibirlos para dar las instrucciones precisas sobre el proceso de selección…

A pesar de que tenía la mirada puesta en la profesora no le estaba prestando atención no podía creerlo se suponía que este sería el día más feliz de su vida pero todo se desplomó en un segundo, la indiferencia y el rechazo de Draco le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo pero se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Draco muy cerca de ella…

- Veo que si es cierto el rumor, Harry Potter estudiará en Hogwarts… ellos son Crable y Goyle – le dijo mientras señalaba a los chicos detrás de él mientras avanzó hasta quedar frente a él – y yo soy Draco Malfoy – le dijo en un tono de superioridad, el joven pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar una risita blurlona.

- ¿Te parece gracioso mi nombre pobretón Weasley? Espero que comprendas Potter que hay familias mejor que otras… las amistades y los contactos son muy importantes en esta sociedad – le dijo mirando con frialdad al joven pelirrojo que agachó su mirada apenado.

La castaña no lo podía creer… como se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera al pobre chico si

algo odiaba la chica era la injusticia y el rechazo, no iba a dejarlo pasar por alto ya iba

a responderle a ese rubio engreído y vanidoso pero alguien se le adelanto…

- Gracias por el dato pero yo sé con quien tendré amistad – dijo el pelinegro volteando a

ver al rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado… dejando a este con la mirada llena de rabia …

la profesora dio la señal de que era hora de entrar al comedor.

Estando dentro se dio la selección de las casas, Ron Weasley quedó en Gryffindor al igual

que Harry Potter y muchos chicos y chicas que vio en el expreso, cuando llego su

momento Hermione subió nerviosa y temerosa mientras un chico rubio no le perdía la

vista

- ¡Gryffindor! – dijo el sombrero haciendo que la castaña esbozara una sonrisa y se fuera

a su mesa dando pequeños saltitos, se sentó en la gran mesa de su casa mientras recibía

felicitaciones por parte de los mayores…

No pasó inadvertido que unos penetrantes ojos grises la miraban… pero no con odio o

de manera fría, era una mirada tierna además de que tenía una sonrisa de medio lado…

- Draco Malfoy – dijo la profesora, el rubio suspiro y subió con seguridad a donde estaba

el sombrero… el corazón de Hermione se encogió al escuchar su nombre mientras que

debajo de la mesa entrelazaba sus dedos nerviosa…

- ¡Slytherin! – gritó el sombrero seleccionador sin titubear, Draco sonrió triunfante y se

dirigió a su mesa no sin antes ver los ojos avellana que lo miraban con cierto aire de

nostalgia…

El director Albus Dumbledor dio unas rápidas palabras de bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos

y presento a los profesores, el banquete dio inicio y con ellos una estancia en Hogwarts

llena de muchos sentimientos para nuestros protagonistas…

Al terminar la cena los alumnos se levantaron dispuestos a ir a descansar, Hermione se levanto y al mismo tiempo lo hizo un joven de cabellos rubios, caminaba por detrás de varios alumnos de su casa cuando sintió una suave mano que la jalaba hacia el interior de una solitaria habitación…

- Pero que demo… - no terminó de decir la castaña cuando el dedo índice de su captor se poso sobre sus labios de ella haciéndola callar… en ese instante reconoció ese inconfundible olor a menta…

- Princesa no grites si no quieres que nos ganemos un castigo en nuestro primer día de clases – le dijo él tan tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Si lo sé perdona Draco es que… - se quedó callada un instante – un momento ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme así tan tranquilo después de todo lo que me has hecho? – le gritó molesta.

- Cálmate princesa, déjame explicarte – le respondió él tratando de tomar la mano de la castaña quien la quito rápidamente.

- No me llames princesa… escuchaste Malfoy- le dijo con la mirada llena de tristeza mientras unas lágrimas traicionaban con salir.

- Sé que me he portado muy mal contigo… y quiero explicarte el porqué – comenzó a hablar tranquilamente tratando de calmarla.

- Sea lo que sea que me tengas que decir no me interesa… te has portado como un verdadero patán conmigo, nunca pensé que fueras así – le contesto con mucha rabia al recordar como la había rechazado en la estación de tren y la había negado frente a sus amigos… era más de lo que podía tolerar, pero pudo ver que la mirada de él se suavizo.

- Pero es que no comprendes… mira si me dejaras hablar – volvió a decir Draco suavemente mientras tomaba con su mano una mejilla de ella, esperanzado de que el bondadoso corazón de Hermione la dejara explicarle todo.

- Esta… esta bien… habla – levantó la mirada con la ilusión de que todo fuera un mal entendido mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

- Necesito que sepas que… - no pudo terminar el chico cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe…

- Vaya… parece que tu destino mi querido amigo Draco es toparte con esta en todos lados o ¿será acaso que tu eres él que la buscas? – le preguntó de tono burlón el joven Zabini mientras se recargaba sobre el marco de la puerta – te imaginas lo que tu padre diría al verte con una sangre sucia – terminó el joven moreno haciendo una mueca de asco.

- No te atrevas a hablarme así – le respondió ella desafiante.

- No, no a mi no me hablas de esa manera ¿entendiste? – la tomó de la muñeca bruscamente.

- ¡Suéltame! – gritaba la castaña tratándose de zafar de su apresador.

- Basta Blaise – dijo la voz del blondo en tono decidido… Hermione volteó a verlo había cambiado su mirada suave a una dura y fría, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, el joven sin pensarlo la soltó limpiándose la mano en su túnica.

Ella permaneció expectante no sabía si salir corriendo, gritar, golpear a Draco o a Blaise o quedarse ahí esperando ver qué sucedería…

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ella encerrado en esta habitación? – preguntó desafiante Blaise al ver como Draco "defendía" a la sangre sucia.

- Ella se atravesó en mi camino, estaba a punto de darle una lección… Blaise- sentenció el rubio en tono frío… aunque el moreno dudo un poco al ver la mirada amenzante de su amigo decidió quedarse callado.

- Escúchame bien impura no quiero volverte a ver cerca de alguno de nosotros- advirtió Zabini a la castaña – o si te vuelves a cruzar en nuestro camino yo seré quien te de tu merecido ya que veo que Draco no puede – amenazó esperando que a que su amigo hablará.

- Yo no te tengo miedo… ni a ti – dijo la castaña tomando valor volteando a verlo a él – y mucho menos a él – sentenció ella con un aire de melancolía en sus palabras.

- No vuelvas a discutir con ninguno de nosotros… no tienes oportunidad ni con él ni conmigo… escuchaste Granger – mencionó Draco más en forma de consejo que de amenaza.

- Entonces… era mentira que me quieres y que querías explicarme lo que te pasaba – preguntó Hermione suavente haciendo que los ojos de Blaise casi se salieran de su órbita.

- No sé de que hablas, Granger – respondió tragando saliva el blondo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- ¿No sabes de qué te habló? – Preguntó burlonamente ella mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura - ¿qué tu no me trajiste aquí, me llamaste princesa y colocaste su mano sobre mi mejilla? – lo desafió con su pregunta.

- No sé de qué demonios me hablas…- siseó el rubio acercándosele peligrosamente clavando su mirada con la de ella - Yo nunca… escúchalo bien… nunca le diría princesa a una – la miró de arriba a abajo – cosa como tu – finalizó él sonriendo de medio lado – un Malfoy jamás haría eso, somos demasiado importantes para rebajarse tanto – dijo apartándose de ella.

Se dio la media vuelta ondeando su capa sintiéndose supremo, paso a lado de Blaise y se fue… este se quedó un momento admirando la cara de confusión y dolor de la castaña, se rio y se fue atrás de su amigo…

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar… cuando pudo reaccionar se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar, el chico que tanto quería la trataba mal, no la defendía, al contrario la hacía sentir de lo peor y a pesar de todo lo que más le molestaba es que no podía odiarlo…

Después de llorar un rato se levantó y se dirigió a su torre, necesitaba un baño y dormir… cando terminó de darse un largo baño, ponerse su pijama y meterse a la cama logro conciliar el sueño, esto pintaba a que no sería un año muy agradable para ella.

Ese año escolar pasó sin muchas novedades, Draco la seguía ignorando, insultando y tratándola mal y cuando él trataba de hablar con ella algo se interponía, ya fuera Blaise o los nuevos amigos de ella: Weasley y Potter… no soportaba ver a la castaña con esos dos.

A Draco solo le quedaba la esperanza de que en vacaciones de verano pudiera hablar con ella sobre su delicada situación familiar… y a ella solo le quedaba… ella…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capítulo 3

Por fin… aquí está el capí…

Que les pareció??

Perdonen si me tarde un poco… me fui de vacaciones a la playita

Y no me lleve mi lap top

Pero aquí esta luego luego llegando…

Gracias a las que han seguido mi historia

**ZarethMalfoy**

**Nynny**

**Manzana Malfoy**

**Lei-Clln**

En serio ustedes hacen que quiera seguir esta pequeña historia, sin sus reviews me sentiría tan triste =) …

Esperen el capi 4 vacaciones de verano… a ver que nuevas cosas le hace este niño grosero a nuestra querida Herm…

Ya saben se aceptan de todo en sus reviews, tomatazos, sugerencias, dudas, comentarios… todo es bienvenido…

GRACIAS

Y sigan leyendo

_**mimismalfoy14**_


	4. disculpas

Hola hola a todas y todos

Primero que nada quiero pedir una super disculpa por que no he podido actualizar

Desde que entre a la Universidad no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar

Y lo peor del caso es que me dio un bloqueo de escritor

Estoy haciendo mi tesis para graduarme de mi carrera y aunque es el comienzo mi equipo y yo estamos al 100% con el proyecto

Espero y me entiendan

Pero prometo que la próxima semana actualizare ya tengo el siguiente capitulo pero estoy corrigiéndole mil cosas por que no quede del todo satisfecha

Muchas gracias por esperar

Y les prometo que no los defraudare y valdra la pena la espera

_**mimismalfoy**_


End file.
